Wireless universal serial bus (USB) devices use USB communications for wireless devices without actually needing a USB port or physical connection. This enables wireless gigabit transfer rates using existing USB infrastructure, for example. Wireless USB devices may communicate with each other using directional transmission techniques, including but not limited to beamforming techniques. Wireless devices may communicate over a next generation 60 GHz (NG60) network, an enhanced directional multi-gigabit (EDMG) network, and/or any other network.